<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TASL Adventures by MythicStar22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359119">TASL Adventures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicStar22/pseuds/MythicStar22'>MythicStar22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TASL Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive Thatch (One Piece), Alternate Universe, Multi, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate Lives, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicStar22/pseuds/MythicStar22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the beginning of the brotherhood between three boys, they will meet Law and Bepo and will also be the main characters of the story but first, you will have to see what started their adventure and why.</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law, Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Smoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TASL Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Farewells and New beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the beginning of the brotherhood between three boys, they will meet Law and Bepo and will also be the main characters of the story but first, you will have to see what started their adventure and why.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were all so young still Sabo and Ace were 10 and Luffy was 7, everything happened so fast. Ace and Sabo were hunting crocodiles as Luffy was almost eaten. AGAIN. They finished hunting but as they walked back to the hunt, they saw Dadan talking to Garp, both looking very upset and anxious about something. When they made the 2 adults noticed, Garp looked at the 3 boys and asked if he could talk to them privately. They hesitantly nodded and went deeper into the woods.</p><p>"Ok boys, but I have bad news. For all 3 of you."</p><p>"What is it shitty gramps, if it's about making us become marines forget about it." Ace looked at Garp, then he realized it was something much worse, as he prayed and hoped to Kami it's not what he thinks it is. But with Garp looking at him, it might be true but still hoped.</p><p>"Ace, they know. They don't exactly know your name but they know that the son of Roger is alive." Garp then looks at Luffy. "Luffy, your father is a very dangerous man, there's a reason why my son gave you to me to watch over you but they know." Garp looked at Sabo last and took every will he has left to speak.</p><p>"Sabo, you may not believe this but your parents, now don't look at me like I never knew. I know but that's fine but they have a ship ready for you 3 to leave." Sabo's eyes widened. After everything his parents did, why would they do something so... so nice for him all of the sudden? As he asked why Garp looked even more distraught.</p><p>"Because after what happened with the Celestial Dragon, you are also a target so you 3 have to leave! NOW! We already packed your things in the ship."</p><p>"And take these with you. It has my personal Den Den Mushi number on it these 3 papers are your Vivre cards." Galp holds out 4 pieces of paper, 3 of them are the big and same size with their names on them, the last one was smaller and had a Den Den Mushi number on it. Garp Explained how the Vivre card works and explained that if they are in extreme danger, they would call him from the Den Den Mushi they have on the ship already. Well actually now that he thinks about it, call him every once a month for safety. He told them to take their time but going to Alabasta was the best bet for them to keep safe, for now.</p><p>"Wait why do we have to leave now?" Ace asked and Garp immediately responded.</p><p>"The marines are coming and are planning to do a search party all over the island, with Admiral Akainu." </p><p>As the boys hopped on the ship they were given, with the villagers, Wood Slap the mayor, Makino, the bandits, and his grandfather, not surprised Sabo's parents nor his "brother" were there, they were all giving them their farewells, good lucks, and goodbyes as the boys started their ship, it was extremely small, a comfortable size bigger than a boat, but still extremely small for a ship as they sailed away from Dawn island, away from Foosha Village, away from home.</p><hr/><p>Garp came back to Marine HQ and found himself looking at Sengoku and Tsuru, all three of them knew about Ace and Luffy when they heard about Sabo they were more than surprised to say at least but things happened and luckily for them, they have their ranks so they don't have to tell anyone about it, as long they can keep it a secret that is. They never wanted this to happen, they knew the children were innocent but the higher-ups say otherwise. Even Admiral Akainu would agree with them with Aokiji just sleeping and Kizaru not really cared for it, luckily it was only those 3 they knew. Garp, Tsuru, and Sengoku all agreed to keep the heritage of all children as quiet as long as possible yet somehow the higher-ups found out about it.,</p><p>You are wondering why Tsuru and Sengoku are on Garp's side instead of the World Government like they usually are,<strong> let's start at the beginning, starting with Ace.</strong></p><p>It was after Garp found Rouge as she was giving birth to Ace before she passed away, she explained to Garp if her child was a boy, his name would be Ace, if her child was a girl, her name would be Ann. As Garp took Ace in, Sengoku and Tsuru knew Garp had something to do with their child and how it could cause the marines especially the higher-ups to do everything in their power to search for the child, but they knew it wasn't right for the child to die or punish in any way, shape, or form just because of their bloodline. They agreed to keep it quiet, Garp sent Ace to Dadan for him to be raised since he's still a marine and he still has a job to do to hunt actual evil pirates, and maybe have a drink or two with Whitebeard. And maybe also eat rice crackers and drink green tea with Sengoku and Tsuru.</p><p>Crocodile was rubbing his stomach, he had no idea how he got into this him but at the same time, he felt joy and pride. He gets to be a mother, or a father since obviously Dragon can't since his line of work is far too dangerous for him.</p><p>Crocodile was Whitebeard's 'daughter' but he claims to be a boy, now a man, and the people who seemed to understand that was Dragon, his lover. Things were good since he was able to be far from home, from the Moby Dick. When he heard that Dragon was planning to let him and Garp raise his child he accepted.</p><p>Crocodile has been having a very difficult time though, he couldn't smoke, he couldn't drink, he can't even use his devil fruit abilities much because not only it now drains so much energy from him, but also because it could strain the baby so he did as he told. Crocodile was being escorted to see Garp, Tsuru, and Sengoku with Dragon, Ivankov, and their trustworthy combatants, he was in labor.</p><p>"Damn this hurts. I swear this brat, I bet you'll become a fighter and it better be worth it!" Crocodile mumbled as he rubbed his belly feeling the child kicking again.</p><p>"Don't worry Croco boy, I'm sure you'll be fine." Ivankov smiled at him.</p><p>Tsuru checked Crocodile to see how his pregnancy was going, this child was going to cause chaos, he just knows it. Not only he's the son of him and Dragon, but also the grandson of Whitebeard, Garp, most likely Tsuru, and most likely Sengoku.</p><p>When Crocodile came to visit Luffy one day, he realized that he was wearing a familiar hat.</p><p>"Brat, where did you get that hat?" Crocodile asked</p><p>"A cool pirate named Shanks gave it to me, although he also lost his arm to save me," Luffy said and spoke a bit more softly at that last part.</p><p>"I heard, I was wondering how my friend lost his arm? He said he was betting on the new generation." Crocodile saw Luffy's face brightened.</p><p>"You know Shanks?" Luffy asked</p><p>"Yes I do, we have been friends for a long time." Crocodile starts telling stories about what his friends such as Buggy, Shanks, and his brothers did when they were younger.</p><p>The following year, Luffy came living with Ace, and after many weeks, he finally met with Ace and Sabo. Sure they have tried to kill him multiple times but he has forgiven them and they soon became brothers. When they introduced him to Crocodile, they were also amazed, since they wanted to become pirates and Crocodile was one too. Luffy already knew Crocodile was a pirate since he was 5 years old.</p><p>Crocodile let them visit Alabasta from time to time, they knew about the Baroque Works, they weren't exactly an evil organization, sure it was at first but ever since Luffy was born, he became such a softy, nope he would never admit it. </p><p>They quickly became friends with Vivi and have been hanging around a lot. They told her how they would become pirates one day and sail together. And secretly, the princess agrees, but she does not want to be the first mate because her dad will go grey way too quickly.</p><hr/><p>"What do you mean that the kids might be in danger?!" Crocodile shouted at the Den Den Mushi.</p><p>"Exactly what I just said Crocodile, look I told them to take their time to get to Alabasta, I gave them an eternal log post and everything. I even made sure they remember the instructions." Garp explained.</p><p>"You better hope that they are safe! Especially safe enough that they made it here, ALIVE!" Crocodile yelled, he slammed the Den Den Mushi as he sighed and drank his whiskey.</p><p>"Everything ok boss?" Mr.1 asked.</p><p>"Not everything is ok, unfortunately." Crocodile sighed.</p><p>"Oh my, it must be terrible the boss suddenly in a bad mood." Mr. 3 said. Everyone nodded in agreement.</p><p>Crocodile knew the kids were capable of taking care of themselves, but what worries him if they run to a vice admiral, or even a captain, they may not be able to escape. All he could do was wait for them to call.</p><hr/><p>They were able to stop by multiple islands, the first one they landed on where they met Zoro. He had 3 swords and a bandana tied around his arm. He was lost, not that he would admit it but was lost to find his way to the dojo, it took a while but they finally found it. They were all given shelter but told them they can only stay for a short while, Luffy was chatting with Zoro about something but they couldn't hear what they were saying.</p><p>The boys called their dad, saying they were in a village, saying it was peaceful.</p><p>"That's good, that's good." Crocodile sighed in relief.</p><p>"Are you boys ok?" Vivi quickly asked, she was with Crocodile when the Den Den Mushi rang.</p><p>"Yeah, we're alright. For now, we have a shelter that's to the kind man here." He was looking at Zoro's teacher.</p><p>As they finished talking and hung up, they called Garp next to see where the marines at, he said that the marines were still patrolling Dawn Island, even questioned the bandits but they were able to keep quiet somehow. Most bandits were all terrible liars in the first place so it calls for a miracle.</p><p>Sabo was writing about his adventure so far with his brothers, how they were able to make fun of the marines as he was able to pickpocket their wallets using Luffy's rubber abilities. His aim was off and made the marines noticed, but Luffy's aim was getting better no less. They even get to taste some delicious dish using his so-called noble status. Tricking people was easy, getting away, not so much. </p><p>As he was writing, he heard Zoro and Luffy talking.</p><p>"You want me to what?" Zoro looked at him blankly.</p><p>"I want you to be the first person to join my crew, in 10 years, I'm gonna travel to the sea and become king of the pirates," Luffy explained and grinned.</p><p>"Why would I want to become a pirate?" Zoro asked as he raised his brow and crossed his arms.</p><p>"Pirates are free, you get to explore, and there will be plenty of adventures and probably strong opponents." Luffy cheerfully said.</p><p>"Hmmm strong opponents, and I get to fight who I want right." Zoro pointed out</p><p>"Exactly!" Luffy cheered.</p><p>"Heh, fine then. Come back in 10 years, find me in East Blue and maybe I'll join your crew." Zoro smirked, this would be a good opportunity he thought.</p><p>"It's a promise!" They shook hands smiling. </p><hr/><p>The Den Den Mushi rang as they picked it up he heard shouting.</p><p>"Where are you right now?!" Garp panicked</p><p>"Uhh, Shimotsuki Village." Sabo wandered, he heard Garp cursed loudly a bit away from the speaker.</p><p>"Listen you need to get out of there now!" Garp warned.</p><p>"Hey, I think I see marine ships there."</p><p>"Oh no..." The 3 boys looked at each other and knew, they had to leave.</p><p>"We're sorry but we have to go!" Ace bowed.</p><p>"Thank you so much and sorry for the trouble." Sabo quickly bowed too and graded Luffy as he shouted his byes and thank you and told Zoro to remember his promise.</p><p>As they disappeared, the marines came to the dojo sometime after.</p><p>"Hey, have you seen 3 new people around here? 2 of them are possible suspects and one of them is possibly a runaway noble." A marine officer asked.</p><p>"No, but I have students, do any of them look suspicious to you?" Koushirou looked at his students as they sat quietly with Zoro.</p><p>"No none of them are." The marine officer answered.</p><p>"Would you mind tell me why are they suspects?" Koushirou asked.</p><p>"There have been rumors that 2 people are either son of either the Pirate King or The Revolutionary leader. The Celestial Dragon ordered to shoot on sight when we see the third suspect." The marine officer explained.</p><p>Koushirou frowned, the children should never have to run away from the marines just because of their heritage nor bloodline. It was wrong the government would think so, he knew it had to be the kids called Ace and Luffy. Sabo looked too proper so he must be a world noble, he knew how horrible nobles could be but one to run away from home, that's a big problem and can lead them to death sentence too.</p><hr/><p>Till the following year, they found themselves on an inhabited island filled with many wild animals. They settled there for a good few weeks till they decided to head to the sea for more adventures, they could've stayed over there longer but the sea was calling them they said. The next island they found themselves on was right now had tangerine trees and it was peaceful. They got along with Nami, Bellemere, and Nojiko. That had tangerine trees and right now Nami is drawing maps which turns out to be her hobby. Nojiko is helping Bellemere in cooking, things were going peacefully. </p><p>"You're really good at maps. Just like Sabo." Luffy grinned as he looks at the map Nami was drawing.</p><p>"Why thank you, I love navigating. I dream of mapping a map of the whole world." Nami explained as she put the finishing touches.</p><p>"Do you know I'm planning to sail when I'm 17? I want you to be my navigator. After all the pirate King needs the best in his crew." Luffy laughed as Nami looked shocked at what Luffy just said.</p><p>"Being a pirate, no thanks. Unlike you, I want to live and not be running away from the marines." Nami waved off as Luffy grumbled.</p><p>"But you still have 10 years, so maybe, just maybe I might want to join but no promises. So in 10 years, I'll wait but until then wait." Nami just finished her map and was about to go show it to her adoptive mother and sister, Luffy waved bye to everyone, Sabo said that they now have to leave immediately.</p><p>"Is it because of the marines?" Nami looked at them.</p><p>They hesitantly nodded, they figured that Nami's adoptive mother  Bellemere was a marine but Luffy said he trusted them, all of them.</p><p>"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Bellemere suddenly spoke from behind. The 3 boys turned around seeing Bellemere placing the food on the table shocked that she heard, when they asked how much did she hear, Bellemere just laughed.</p><p>"Not much honesty, I just know a runaway or criminal when I see one. Instinct from being a Marine I guess but don't worry, I won't tell I promise." Bellemere explained as she lit another cigarette.</p><p>"Thank you," Sabo bowed but quickly lifted to ask, "It means a lot but why are you willing to keep the fact that the 3 of us are staying here for a bit?" </p><p>"I have seen many things, maybe too many things but I know by just looking at you, you all deserve better. The least I... We can keep a secret." Bellemere said as Nami, and Nojiko who was behind Bellemere nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Thank you for letting us start for a while." Ace bowed and Luffy does the same.</p><p>"It's no problem really, but may I ask why the marines are after you?" Nojiko finally spoke, the boys stayed quiet as they looked each other uneasy, mostly at Luffy.</p><p>"Sorry, but I just want to know, we promise we won't tell." Nojiko wasn't lying. Luffy knew and signaled the brothers it was ok.</p><p>"Sigh, I guess since you fed us and sheltered us. We do owe you an explanation." Sabo started, he took a deep breath before continuing.</p><p>"I never liked being a noble, in fact, I hated it so I ran away when I was 6. I met Ace and Luffy, both are bloodlines of very dangerous people." Sabo reached his left eye where it was burnt. "To make things worst, a celestial dragon almost blew me up."</p><p>Everyone was quiet until Bellemere spoke up again. "I'm sorry, I never really liked Celestial Dragons in the first place. You can stay here for a bit longer if you like, I'm sure the village won't mind."</p><hr/><p>Things were peaceful after that, but soon they would have to leave. The sheriff got a call from the Marines, he knew that the world government was looking for the 3 boys but he wouldn't allow it, he knew the boys were actually innocent. So he lied, lied about them staying but the marines were going to come to check anyways. When Genzo heard the clank, he raced to find the boys and warn them about the marines.</p><p>Genzo rushed to see Bellemere picking tangerines, when he did she asked if she has seen the 3 boys recently.</p><p>"Why yes. They stayed here overnight but now they're finishing restocking some food and water." So the sheriff ran to the docks to find the boys.</p><p>When the sheriff got there, the boys noticed his presence and stopped what they're doing to see what he wanted to talk about.</p><p>"The marines are coming, I don't exactly know how long but you don't have much time," Genzo said quickly, the boys looked at him with wide eyes, they asked how he knows this and the Sheriff told them about the phone call from the marines.</p><p>The boys quickly rushed to finished, and when they were about to set sail, Nami and Nojiko, with Bellemere behind had a basket full of tangerines. It should last them for a while if Luffy doesn't eat it all in 1 day that is. Soon later the villagers walked to the docks to see the 3 young boys sail off.</p><p>As Luffy was about to jump in the ship, Nami hugged him telling him that she will be studying navigating 10 times harder and will be the best navigator she can be, no the best navigator the Pirate King needs. </p><hr/><p>The boys have been sailing from island to island, both inhabitant and habited, and made a few commotions but not enough to concern the marines. Yet. Although it was long enough for the rumors to spread in the East Blue, and now they were headed towards Geckos Islands, as they docked. They quickly became friends with a boy the same age as Luffy, they played a lot pretending to be pirates.</p><p>The girl named Kaya was watching from her mansion as Pepper, Carrot, and Onion were all guarding her doors. For some reason, Luffy had a bad feeling about the Butler but he ignored it since they had to leave soon anyway. As they were leaving, Sabo came to realize their small ship may never reach the Grand Line. It was enough to travel around the East Blue but not sure it would survive a trip in the Grand Line. </p><p>Merry, a loyal servant to Kaya, had a ship. The boys said he should save it for either Ace or Luffy since they will come back when they're 17. Instead, they had an idea, but they will get to that once they get there but will explore the East Blue longer.</p><p>The boys were once again sailing in the wide ocean until they found a restaurant, in the open sea. They had money so that's good, but they wonder if they had enough money for most likely Luffy, Ace might fall asleep. As they got inside, they were eating a lot and got a few people looking at them. As they finished they paid them with a few berries they still had and ran off. Not without finding a certain blonde kid who was also in Luffy's interest, of course, he said no but then again 10 years is a lot to take in.</p><p>"Maybe, maybe I'll want to join you then." The boy sighed as Luffy laughed and cheered.</p><p>"SANJI! YOU LITTLE BRAT, GET BACK TO WORK!" The owner, Red-foot Zeff. Sabo learned a bit of the infamous pirate's past who turned out to have traveled in the grand line, they knew they had to leave East Blue soon, so Sabo asked if there was a safe way to enter and gladly Zeff told them about the reverse mountain where all 4 seas meet.</p><p>The boys called Garp and Crocodile again, telling them they met an ex-pirate at a restaurant. As Ace and Luffy went asleep in their ship, they couldn't help but wake up because Luffy thought he heard something, but it was nothing so he fell back asleep, but then Sabo looked over to see the news bird so he paid some berries to see if something important happened.</p><p>It said there were multiple break-outs through restaurants in the sea at the East Blue, Sabo immediately stored that newspaper hopefully one in many in the future to keep track of his adventures, went back to sleep, and decided he would need a box or so to store the newspaper in the future. He had a feeling that they're going to turn the world upside down.</p><p>People the 3 kids knew and cared for also saw the news, Crocodile was in the middle of a meeting until Vivi ran to him holding up a newspaper and... smiling? Vivi was happy, a bit too happy for some reason. When Crocodile looked at the news coo, he just rubbed his face and sighed as he read. </p><p>"Is everything ok boss?" Mr.9 asked, Crocodile just shook his head as he sighed.</p><p>"I think we should all calm down knowing that the boys are safe." Mr 1 said a few people including Crocodile nodded in agreement.</p><p>Crocodile was looking over the news coo and knew the boys were responsible for the break-outs.</p><p>The bandits and Makino were reading the paper, Makino was giggling as Dadan was crying. Dadan will not admit to anyone she was glad the boys were safe, more importantly, she would not admit she was worried too. Dogra and Magra were smiling and nodding as Dadan was rambling the exact opposite things from her mind as Makino was smiling knowing they were alright too.</p><p>Tsuru and Sengoku were just glaring at Garp as he was munching rice crackers and laughing when he heard the news of multiple break-outs in East Blue, he knew the boys always do that. They were not impressed but were smiling knowing the boys were alright, and without info on them, they can't make the bounty posters.</p><hr/><p>They were able to get past the Red Line thanks to Zeff's guide and their new and improved ship, it was extremely bumpy and if it wasn't for Luffy's abilities, they would've crashed their ship badly. With a few think metal plates and extra wood they had. They were able to keep the ship stable enough to get to meet a whale, the whale named Laboon with an old flower guy named Crocus. Crocus gave Sabo a Log Post where they will be able to find islands, hopefully, they can afford a better ship. Now they were in the Grand Line and after a stop to a different island</p><p>Luffy was walking around but got distracted and stole some meat, he was able to get away but then he bumped into someone.</p><p>"Sorry about that." Luffy quickly apologized but when he looked up, it was a kid a bit older than him wearing a white fluffy hat with spots. He was holding a white bear by its paw as if they were holding hands, with a paw.</p><p>"Whatever." The boy mumbled but Luffy knew that they were alone, with no one else.</p><p>"Hey, be my friend!" Luffy spoke up.</p><p>"What? Why?" The boy glared at the boy</p><p>"Are you alone? As in only you two." Luffy questioned what response they would get.</p><p>"If we are?" The boy stood in front of the bear. And looking both into their eyes.</p><p>"Why don't you come with us?" Luffy grinned as he holds his right hand up.</p><p>"Why would we go with you? Why would we trust you?" Luffy slowly lowers his hand, and his grin becomes a sad smile.</p><p>"Because I know being alone feels more painful than getting hurt," Luffy said softly.</p><p>That boy knew that the straw hat kid wasn't lying. Ever since he lost everyone he loved back in his hometown. He was hurting far worse than anything, including his disease. But still...</p><p>"How can you just take someone like me? How do you know you can trust us?" The boy asked</p><p>"Because I know both of you are good people." And just like that, as the boy reached Luffy's hand, he ran and kind of dragged them to where his brothers were.</p><hr/><p>Sabo and Ace were waiting for Luffy, they were about to search for him when they hear a shouting.</p><p>"Hey, guys!" Luffy waved with two unknown a person holding a white bear.</p><p>"Luffy who are they?" Sabo asked</p><p>"They're... What's your name?" Luffy turned around and asked.</p><p>"Law. This is Bepo." He holds up Bepo as he introduced him</p><p>"Well I'm Luffy this is Sabo and this is Ace" Luffy pointed out</p><p>"Do you have any food?" Bepo spoke shocking Sabo and Ace as Luffy laughed.</p><p>"Sorry" Bepo immediately said after as he looked down.</p><p>"No need to apologize, let's get back to the ship and talk." Ace said as they start walking to their ship.</p><hr/><p>Sabo took some of the food that he got from some market. He paid them back by knocking and typing a group of unconscious pirates knowing their bounties were around 10 million berries and telling them that it should cover everything as he took a huge amount of portions from each section of the market as his and his brothers carried the crates back to their ship.</p><p>He gave some fish to Bepo, he read somewhere that bears naturally love fish. He gave Law some fruits, bread, and cheese.</p><p>"I don't like bread," Law spoke up. Not questioning any further, Luffy just took the bread and ate it himself. Of course, Luffy was still hungry but they still need to save some food for themselves.</p><p>"Thank you for the food," Law said politely. </p><p>"Can I ask you a question?" Sabo piped up. Law just nodded in response.</p><p>"What's the story between you and the bear, Bepo right?" Bepo quickly nodded in confirmation.</p><p>"I found him in the street all beaten up, and as a doctor, or well knowledge and practiced to be one, I patched him up.</p><p>"Although ever since then, he won't stop following me."</p><p>Law sighed as he finished eating. "I can't" he replied.</p><p>"why not?" Luffy tilts his head.</p><p>"Because I'm being chased by a group of pirates and they won't hesitate to kill just to get me back," Law explained</p><p>"Then I'll kick their ass," Luffy said with determination as Sabo and Ace nodded in agreement.</p><p>"No, you don't understand. Ummm... Have you heard of the Donquixote family?" Law asked</p><p>Luffy was confused but Sabo and Ace nodded. There were rumors about them but thought it wasn't that important. So they asked Law who they were.</p><p>"Sigh, it's a very dangerous group of pirates, I used to be one of them but now I don't want anything to do with them except for one thing. Revenge." His voice was dark filled with anger and hate as he said that last word. They then asked what happened but Law doesn't trust them.</p><p>Law lets out another sigh. "I'm from Flevance, it was my hometown."</p><p>"The one that has the Amber Lead Syndrome disease, yes?" Sabo looked at Law.</p><p>"Yes, but I swear to you the disease wasn't contagious, it just looked like it, I swear it!"</p><p>"We believe you," Luffy said making Law surprised. It's not really surprising that Luffy would say that, he has a very good judge of character. Not that Law knows that yet.</p><p>Law nodded and continued. "I was able to get away, but those government bastards killed everyone else, my family, my friends, everyone but I was able to get away. I wanted to join those pirates I mentioned earlier but was able to change my mind because of someone in that group but he died, he saved my life. There was no cure but Corazon, the guy who saved me was able to get his hands on the fruit and made me eat it. Without the fruit, I would've died." He finished as he took a breath remembering the fire, blood, and people all around him, dead. He was all alone until he met Corazon.</p><p>"I'm sorry that happened." Ace paused and continued. "We've all been through a tough time, so the fruit, is it a devil fruit?" </p><p>"Yes, how do you know?"</p><p>"Luffy ate one, the gum-gum fruit to be exact. Now he's a rubber man." Ace explained as he stretched Luffy's check to show proof.</p><p>"I ate the Op-Op fruit, it's still kind of hard to control it though." Law looked down at his hands.</p><p>"Don't worry, maybe once we hit an inhabited island, both of you can practice." Ace said</p><p>"What did you mean by 'we've all been through a tough time' by the way?" Law asked in curiosity.</p><p>"I'm a runaway noble, I never agreed with their ways so I ran away when I was 6 from home for the better. That place was like a golden cage, but a cage nothing less." Sabo explained.</p><p>"I'm a son of the former pirate king, ever since the government found out who I am, even during birth my life was nothing but borrowed time or so I thought, I still wonder if I deserved to be born but every day I live, makes me feel grateful." Ace said only getting glares from Sabo and Luffy telling him of course he deserved to live since he did nothing wrong in the first place.</p><p>"My gramps said I'm a son the leader of some revolution," Luffy said last</p><p>"Luffy's father is Dragon, the leader of the Revolutionary Army. Sabo explained more clearly.</p><p>It took some time for Law and Bepo to absorb all the information in and just nodded.</p><p>"Ok, this is something I never expected. But thank you for helping me." Law said</p><p>"Speaking of which, I have to go shopping more. We still have some time before the log post resets. Do you need anything?" Sabo asked</p><p>As Law hung out with them, he was happy, happy that people would actually accept him and Bepo no matter who they are or where they're from. It was because they were like him, hated and targeted by people just because they saw them as a threat, or something different. The 4 boys and the bear all agreed, if the government will target for no actual reason, they will give them one, or better yet, multiple reasons.</p><hr/><p>To be Continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you like it so far.</p><p>Please give me feedback, I would love to hear what you think.</p><p>Next: Meet Shachi, Penguin, and future Shenagions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Quests and New Followers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The brothers meet Shachi and Penguin, like Canon, they would start following Trafalgar Law. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy had an encounter with someone infamous without them realizing it at first.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As for Sabo, Ace, Luffy, Law, and Bepo, have been together for a year now. Luffy is now 8, Ace, Sabo and Bepo are 11, Trafalgar Law is 17. They were at another island restocking. They had some stops as they come across Paradise, they have been freeing people from slavery from World Nobles and the Marines, luckily they never bumped into any Celestial Dragons yet, even some of them decided to follow them for now. They couldn't help but found some thugs on their way there, but then again, they were pirates. They couldn't help but gave each other an evil smirk, it took a while to find their ship but as they were headed there, they couldn't help but found 2 people hurt in the ally between 2 tall buildings. Trafalgar was actually the one who noticed them first and as a good doctor, he decided to help them.</p><p>Sabo and Luffy were running straight down as Ace made a fire path to keep the marines away from them, they were hidden, well hidden, and well blended in. They managed to grab a basket, food, and some new books. They were laughing because they just turned invisible to them as they no longer wearing their usual black wearings for stealth. Luffy was wearing his straw hat with a red vest, Sabo was wearing his top hat with goggles and his blue outfit, Ace was wearing his orange cowboy hat with shorts and yellow open shirt with a dagger on his side.</p><p>The 2 guys were wrapped up with bandages, one guy who had a craked sunglasses his left arm and his forehead bandaged up was named Shachi, the other guy with a penguin hat with his right arm, left leg, and even his torso wrapped in bandages was named Penguin. They were both extremely grateful for what Trafalgar Law did for them. Ever since he helped them, he couldn't help but noticed that the two people Law bandaged has been following him, he turned around to ask why.</p><p>"Well, we owe you, and we have no one else to go to," Shachi started.</p><p>"So we thought that we should just follow you wherever you're going if you don't mind, you can even use our submarine." Penguin blushed in embarrassment.</p><p>Trafalgar Law just raised his eyebrow as he looked at both of them. They both looked at him with pleading eyes, he just sighed and kept walking as the boys cheered and started to follow him again. They explained to him how one of them can cook and the other was an inventor since he was an expert but still, it wasn't enough for them to gain enough berries to live. Law just nodded as he continued walking and suddenly asked where their submarine was.</p><p>"It's by the docks." Both Shachi and Penguin said at the same time, and lucky for Law that's exactly where he was headed, let's just hope it's the right docks they docked their submarine was, they also explained that their submarine can also be used as a ship above water, the mast has sails connected if they ever need to use it. They also explained that they have enough space for Law to have his own room. They actually built it themselves, well actually stole it and fixed up the designs themselves. They showed him the submarine, and soon enough there was their brother's boat too.</p><hr/><p>As Law was walking back to his so-called brothers, he could see them counting the berries and gold they were able to steal and looked at the injured pirates who were being tied down around them. Law smiled as he walked to his brothers.</p><p>"Hey Law, who're they?"</p><p>"Luffy-ya, this is Penguin-ya and Shachi-ya, and they're my followers. I guess..." Trafalgar sweatdropped as he pointed the two guys behind them.</p><p>Each brother is unique. That's what Shachi and Penquin got so far. They even realized each of them has a role on the ships. Yes, ships as in more than one. Now Law has his own ship/submarine he can use for himself. It even has his own room for him to study medical science and human body parts, there's enough space where he can do operations and checkups. It was official, this was his new home as he smiled and he barely does that.</p><p>Luffy is the youngest who had always had a heart of gold with an incredible judge of character with the luck of a devil, but he's always been such a trouble magnet who attracts the wrong people at the worst time and any plan would crumble if it includes him knowing about it. Despite his flaws, he is a ray of sunshine who makes everyone he's friends with better, even Law feels warm having Luffy around to cheer him up. He would always fight head-on anyone who messes with the people he cares for or uses his ball of energy to create a distraction no matter the high risk of getting caught, he never gets caught even with hundreds or thousands of people after him.</p><p>Sabo may look like a gentleman and have good manners and always been able to adapt and study his surroundings quickly, but he's also can be manipulative who also pickpockets on pirates and world nobles, even some citizens if they aren't so innocent (according to Luffy).  He would always carry 2 journals with him, one is about his adventures, the other one is any information blackmail material or not, it helps him study one person's behavior to lower their guard down and once he sees an opening, a clear one, he would attack with his pipe so hard, it can break almost any opponent's bones.</p><p>Ace had always been more overprotective than any of his brothers even though he's not the oldest, but he is the second oldest. He uses his dagger from his side waist to attack anyone who dares to get between him and his family and never runs away. He knows it's ok to sometimes run away and backing down from an enemy, but he always feared that if he does, someone he cares for will get hurt knowing they are right behind him. That is the thing he inherited from his father, he knew who Roger really was, they called him a demon but for those people who actually knew him, he was a well-respected man who would even brutally beat the crap out of anyone who talks bad about his crew. </p><p>Law always would tend to their injuries no matter how small it is, he seemed to be incredibly smart but he can be creepy at times every time he makes his own "operating room" where he can dismember body parts without actually hurting anybody, putting them together with objects, switching souls, and even move things around as long it's in his area. Bepo, Ace, Luffy, and Sabo became his second family, more so than the Donquixote Family even had for him. Yes, he was angry and wanted to destroy the world for what happened to Flevance, but now he has a chance to really make a change in the world, whether, for the worst or better, he can change along with his "family".</p><p>As a bonus, Bepo tends to be clingy onto Law, to keep them separated and getting used to the idea of being separated, the brothers decided he should watch over their ship as they split up since Bepo is more on Trafalgar Law's side the most, the ASL trio never met a mink before. When Bepo first met Law, he was so kind to him. Bepo saw Law as a savior so he started following him, Law was annoyed at first but in the end, he didn't mind, he actually enjoys his company. Being with Ace, Luffy, and Sabo was exciting, Bepo not only gets to stay with Law, but he finally has a way to support him, along with Shachi and Penguin by watching over their ships for some time and explore with them.</p><hr/><p>"You know I think I have an idea." Everyone looked at Sabo. They were at a restaurant enjoying and laughing with juice or water as a beverage and the people who preferred alcohol didn't mind seeing they were kids although it was kind of strange they were by themselves, no alcohol was the #1 rule that the brothers agreed on, especially how Law explained why under drinking is a bad idea with a small cup ok sake they exchanged to become brothers. All brothers were facing back at the door, </p><p>"Since Ace has dreams of his own and wants to be a captain like Luffy, instead of being co-captains, let's ally. Law and Bepo kind of already have their own with Shachi and Penguin, Luffy and Ace, you're still too young but I know you want to get out as soon as possible so why don't we be a group together. Our crews, side by side. After Luffy starts sailing, we will meet somewhere together and we can sail together, we didn't go to New World yet so we'll meet somewhere in Paradise. We still have to train, and we still don't have a way to avoid unmercenary trouble." Sabo explained</p><p>"That's excellent Sabo! What better way to achieve our goals than working together." Ace spoke as everyone nodded in agreement. </p><p>As they were eating and talking about more of their alliance, a pirate captain came into the restaurant and all eyes fell on her. She had beautiful, long, blue, wavey hair as she made her entrance. It didn't affect the brothers but Bepo was awed how someone was confident enough to enter like that. The boys just continued eating but finished quickly. Not wanting to cause trouble, they didn't cause any attention and acted as nothing happened until a group of pirates, it didn't seem that they were with her entered next standing behind them with swords and guns armed.</p><p>"Ok, now if anyone doesn't want to cause any trouble you will give us all of your booze and money right now!" The pirate smiled darkly as people began to panic when they looked at the boys who were ignoring them and kept eating, except for Ace since he fell asleep face planting in his food now snoring. Sabo gently nudged Ace to wake him up. Sabo whispered to Ace something about danger is here. Ace simply nodded and slowly turned around with all eyes on him with his hat's shadow covering his eyes. No one can see his face, his head is lowered but his back straight as he took out something, the pirates were armed with the lady pirate worried but all Ace took out was a bag of coins.</p><p>"Here, this should be at least worth a couple of 10,000 berries." Ace said as he held out the bag of gold with his left hand.</p><p>"Psshh, like that's enough! That barely covers the captain, we want more and the booze!" The crew member was about to rudely snatch the bag of gold but at the last second, Ace grabbed his dagger from his left side with his other hand and slashed the pirate's chest before that crew member took the bag of gold.</p><p>The pirates behind him were armed and were about to attack when Sabo whacked the ground so hard it got their attention for a second, and a second was all Ace needs to get away as he moved back to his seat.</p><p>"Everyone gets out, except for you pirates," Penguin shouted and everyone left, even the pirate lady and her crew. The bartender hid behind the kitchen and that's when the real fighting started to happen. The pirate lady watched through the windows just to see Ace was about to get cut from the back until Law intercepted it with his sword and Ace used his dagger to stab his hand. When one of the crew members charged at Luffy, instead of getting hit, Luffy grabbed him by the arm and launched him through the window as they started to exit since they beat every pirate from that group up. Ace bowed and apologized to the bartender as they started running out of the restaurant, there was no way they were going to pay for the damages. As Shachi and Penguin quickly tied the pirates, they started to run as well hopefully they had bounties on their heads to pay for the damage and food they ate.</p><hr/><p>"Looks like we're going to need a few more bandages after all." Ace said as he laughed nervously looking back at the mess they made, he sees his right hand with blisters for gripping his dagger hard. Sabo luckily wears gloves when he wields his pipe but still got a few scratches like Luffy and Law. Shachi and Penguin avoided the fight almost completely but still had to guard the doors as some pirates tried to escape. Bepo stayed outside to make sure no one enters the restaurant.</p><p>"Are you boys ok?" The pirate lady asked, the boys paused and turned around seeing she was worried.</p><p>"We're fine, thank you for your concern," Sabo said as they were about to run back to their ship but she spoke again.</p><p>"We'll if you boys want, I can give you the aids you need. I have space in my ship so you can rest, at least till you're completely healed." The boys all looked at her.</p><p>"She's nice so I trust her," Luffy spoke up, the boys signed. Knowing Luffy once he makes up his mind, there's no stopping him.</p><p>The boys went to her ship while Bepo, Shachi, and penguin stayed behind to watch over their ships. She asked where the boys were going, they told her that they were headed to Alabasta but decided to make a quick stop here eat something and get out.</p><p>"Alabasta? Why somewhere so far?" She asked</p><p>"We wanted to meet with our father," Sabo answered.</p><p>"Oh ok then, I don't see why I can't take you boys there myself." She insisted</p><p>"We're good, why don't we just exchange our Den Den Mushi numbers so we can talk and check on each other." Ace insisted, it's like having an actual mother besides Dadan.</p><p>"Of course! That would make me really happy!" They exchanged Den Den Mushi numbers after that with her eyes filled with joy.</p><p>"By the ways, we never properly introduced ourselves," Law said</p><p>"That's right, I'm sorry. I'm Sabo, this is Ace. Law, and Luffy. The white bear was Bepo and the other two people were Penguin and Shachi." Sabo bowed.</p><p>"It's alright. I'm-"</p><p> </p><p>"Bay..." someone was trying to get her attention.</p><p>"Hmm, yes Marco?" She looked at him.</p><p>"I've been trying to get your attention but you've only been staring at your Den Den Mushi for the past half an hour. What's going on?" Marco asked</p><p>"A few days ago, I met a pair of boys. A bunch of cute, strong, innocent, yet not so innocent boys." Bay sighed.</p><p>"Daughter, I think you need rest." The captain said.</p><p>"Yes pops, I guess I do. Make sure you don't drink and Marco will make sure of that." She walked away, still keeping her Den Den Mushi close.</p><hr/><p>The next time they landed on an island, they decided to head to Alabasta, where they meet their father. Crocodile was relieved that they were alright and insisted on staying for dinner. They never actually intended to stop by the dessert country but with everything that's been going on with them, they deserved a break.</p><p>"How have you been and what have you been doing?" Zala asked, everyone in the Baroque works was excited to see the kids again, even with a few newcomers that came along the way.</p><p>"You know, we've may have gotten a bit in trouble that even with no bounties on our heads the Worlds Government still insisted on paying 5 million berries for anyone who has solid information about us," Sabo told them, everyone looked shocked while Crocodile just sighed and Vivi just giggled.</p><p>"We also met this nice pirate lady," Luffy added.</p><p>"We robbed pirates, marines, and World nobles and they still couldn't catch us." Ace said as he was eating, then started... sleeping.</p><p>"I get to practice my abilities on those people we robbed." Trafalgar Law smirked, looking over his notes.</p><p>Bepo was being used as some sort of warm pillow, he was sleeping on Law's lap since he was still small. Penguin and Shachi explained how Law was their savior and decided to follow him forever and help with anything he needed. The visit was short though, after a few days of staying in Vivi's castle and home, they decided to leave so the marines won't suspect anyone they know in Alabasta to have any connection with them. It's hard but as they were about to leave. Daz was by the door, they don't know what to expect but it seemed Crocodile's most trustworthy officer seemed to understand why they had to leave.</p><p>Daz or Mr. 1 escorted everyone safely to their safety. When they were sailing, they couldn't help but stole some wallets are their way from various pirates and some shops. Crocodile knew about the pirates and was about to stop them from hurting his people only to hear complaints about someone pickpocketing them which made him pause for a second and only a second before he jumped into action. People didn't mind some stuff from their shops stolen, they didn't steal much and paid with the stolen money from pirates, more like dropped berries purposely from the pirates they have stolen from with a note that said: "thank you."</p><p>Crocodile sighed as he looked at the note, it was stressful for him to know that there's nothing much he can do to help his own kids. But maybe he can slow them down somehow, making them look in the other direction to something or someone no matter how little time he can give his kids to keep them distracted.  He's not just a warlord, he's a warlord with a father he didn't think much of but the least that person can take care of himself.</p><hr/><p>As they ran back to the ship and submarine, they set sail to an island the log pose had pointed next. Luckily, the log pose had changed just yesterday so they have a new destination to shop from. They still needed food and possibly medicine, especially for Ace. As they were sailing, they couldn't help but find themselves being followed by marines. After they got away, they decided to sneak into a marine base for payback and that's what exactly they did.</p><p>During their arrival, Sabo saw in the maps that an island was also close to the marine base they found. It was a good thing too, they needed to resupply and hopefully, they wouldn't have too much trouble. Knowing Luffy, he's a trouble magnet but he knows when to behave now and then so there is some hope, just some. The same goes with Bepo since he's not exactly human, but Bepo said he was a mink so that's unique in their opinion. </p><p>Ace never minded his nature though, he loves a good fight but he still cares for them, and yet, he still has doubts about his existence. He sighed as he looked up, the marine base was finally into view, they were getting ready to attack. </p><p>"According to this file, any information about us is worth 500 million berries instead of 5 million which is exactly a hundred times more, I think it's safe that no one knows what we look like or our names so far. However, they might have picked up Luffy and Law's devil fruit abilities so try show less of your abilities for safety measures." Sabo explained looking through the files. He heard some people coming, and he saw the warning flare from their ship as well.</p><p>"Ok, grab as many files as you can about us so we can destroy it. We need to get out of here soon since I think the Vice Admiral's ship is coming back from the island nearby.." Sabo said quickly as everyone nodded in agreement.</p><hr/><p>After the marine base invasion, they found themselves relaxed at the nearby island not want to cause trouble, they would keep their heads low and find somewhere to eat. After they found themselves somewhere to eat, Bepo ate some fish while Penguin and Shachi watched the door, Law was eating normally as Sabo was sipping some tea, Ace and Luffy were eating a couple of plates worth of food until Ace suddenly fell asleep. Some unfortunate pirates who were messing with some innocent people before coming into the restaurant came in demanding food, Shachi and Penguin were on guard but Law signaled them to calm down as Sabo grabbed his pipe nudging Ace with a napkin in his hand for his face. After they knocked some sense into them, Sabo and Ace tied them up and dragged them to Law.</p><p>"Well, well, well. This is a treat, we can use these dummies for our next training exercise." Law used his devil fruit abilities to dismember the pirates and used them as target practice, Law also temporarily took their hearts to study their heart rate as he starts sending their body parts towards Ace, Luffy, and Sabo. A bunch of villagers heard screaming and cursing from the dismembered pirates, right after half an hour, the pirates were put back together properly. Sabo quickly checked on the villagers if they have any complaints, so far there wasn't any so we went back until a villager told him to wait, since they had to tell him and his brothers something.</p><p>Sabo and Ace were now at the rooftop watching as Luffy was practicing aiming while Law was practicing using "Tact" as dismembered body parts were flying in their little area with their ship into view in case something happens. As they were watching, Sabo was writing in his notebook about what they have been doing so far and Ace accidentally fell asleep sitting up still. Sabo caught Ace doing so and helped him lay down, they all deserved to rest. Law and Luffy decided to finish their training for today, they were getting better and headed back to their ship.</p><p>As they were leaving, a bunch of marines came to the island to pick up the tied-up pirates. The tied-up pirates were complaining how a bunch of kids got the best of them which piqued the marine's interest and that wasn't a good sign. The marines heard rumors of a group of some sort who would usually pickpocket and attack pirates in the night. There were rumors that one of them in the group was indeed the Pirate king's son. But before the marines can find out more and find the group of kids, they already fled and the villagers all said they knew nothing out of the ordinary and never met any group of kids.</p><p>"That was close, way~ to close," Sabo sang as he sighed and Ace nodded in agreement.</p><p>"What happened?" Bepo questioned, still sleeping. Law then looked at them.</p><p>"The marines came and then the pirates were already shouting and complained about us." Ace said, Law and Luffy said they felt it as well, but Bepo didn't feel it, neither did Shachi or Penguin.</p><p>"It can't be that bad," Penguin said as Shachi nodded in agreement.</p><p>Although they don't know exactly who they were as they were they knew that they were good and the village trusts them. Now, Ace and Sabo are lying down, Law was sitting down quietly leaning against Bepo next to them with Sachi and Penguin guarding them, Luffy on the other hand was sleeping. They were all in Law's submarine with their ship on the surface chained together so that way they can keep their ship close to them without having to go back.</p><p>"The marines were interested in us for a reason," Law stated, Penguin and Shachi were confused.</p><p>"We heard that there were rumors about the Pirate King's son is indeed one of us." Ace restated. Penguin and Shachi were surprised, but they still weren't all too shocked.</p><p>"With that rumors, it means the World Government will want to hunt us more than ever," Sabo added. Everyone nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Should we ask dad about it? He's should know something." Luffy tilted his head nodding to himself.</p><p>"Umm, let's just see their reactions first shall we?" Sabo then places the snail with a transmission disrupter so no one will be able to listen to their conversation through other snails and dialed the Den Den Mushi to call Crocodile. After a few moments, instead of Crocodile, Daz answered the phone.</p><hr/><p>purupurupurupurupuru...</p><p>purupurupurupurupuru...</p><p>purupu- Captcha</p><p>"Hello?" He questioned, wondering who would be calling in this evening.</p><p>"Hi, Daz it's us again," Sabo answered.</p><p>"Ah, Crocodile's sons. How you are boys so far." Daz was now curious, although he somehow has a bad feeling about what they're going to say.</p><p>"We need to talk to our dad. We need advice and hopefully, with his Warlord connection, he can help us." Sabo said. Daz nodded and told them he'll be right back, when he did Crocodile answered the Den Den Mushi.</p><p>"Sabo, what do you need, are you doing ok? Vivi's here too by the way" Crocodile asked worriedly.</p><p>"Don't worry, we just need to ask you something," Sabo said in a calm voice but with a bit some anxiety. Crocodile gave him an "ok" sound to let Sabo continue.</p><p>"Well, let's just say there have been rumors about us,"</p><p>"Ok...?" Vivi said, they both knew about the rumors, but nothing to be concerned about, right?</p><p>"And how anyone that might know anything about us will be rewarded 500 million berries. " </p><p>Crocodile raised an eyebrow, he prompts Sabo to continue as he took a deep breath.</p><p>"Do you know how the marines figured or at least thought how Pirate King's son is one of us?" Sabo asked quietly.</p><p>"Those bastards, I honestly don't know. Whatever you do, DO NOT go near them or let them find out. Do you understand?" Crocodile tried to keep his tone steady and asked why they wanted to know. Then something hit him, oh he hoped he was wrong.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry we know. We are being extra careful when we heard about it, especially me" Ace said.</p><p>"Did they see you?" Crocodile asked slowly.</p><p>"No, they were close but we were long gone before they had a chance to see any of us." Ace answered.</p><p>"Ok now, how do you know about the 500 million berry reward?" Vivi asked.</p><p>"When we were leaving the marine base, Sabo said something about something he found?" Luffy doesn't exactly remember</p><p>"You know, each time you call us, I get more excited to see you actually start sailing." Vivi was chuckling, there was happiness and worries in her eyes even though she tried to hide it by looking to the side.</p><p>After a few more minutes of talking they hung up, and after they hung up they decided to call someone else.</p><hr/><p>"Hello! This is Monkey D. Garp, how can I help you?"</p><p>"Hi, Gramps! Do you know about the 500 million berries reward just for knowing us?" Luffy asked immediately, there was a few moments of silence until-</p><p>"Bhahahahahaha! " Garp was munching on crackers and sipping green tea.</p><p>"Garp, this is serious! I swear every time your grandkids call, they always ask or tell us something, and every time they do that means they did something dangerous, and they're still kids for crying out loud!" Sengoku was seriously getting another headache. Luckily Tsuru wasn't with them this time.</p><p>"So, you do know," Sabo asked grinning.</p><p>"Of course, believe it or not, it wasn't us but it was the higher-ups! How did you find out anyway? I bet you didn't just hear it from someone out of the blue." Garp seemed to enjoy himself while Sengoku's eye was twitching.</p><p>"Yeah, we kind of stormed a marine base, it wasn't that hard. It was next to a relaxing island and the Vice-Admiral had to check it out so it was filled with information and marines. Tons and tons of unconscious marines now." Ace laughed nervously, they knew it was bad to do something bad like that but they were runaways anyway and the marines were going to question them but they need the files, or at least that's what Sabo thinks.</p><p>"Did you also hear the other rumor?" Sabo asked</p><p>"Yes," Garp answered, he asked how they know.</p><p>"Right before we set sailed, we heard the marines that came to pick up the pirates we beat and tied up at the island," Law answered</p><p>"Bwahahahaha! I'm so proud of you grandkids!" Garp gave thumps up while Sengoku just sighed.</p><p>"Oh great! You see what I mean Garp, control your damn family! I swear by the four seas, you kids are nothing but trouble!" Sengoku shouted, he really wants to slam his head against his desk right now, he does NOT want to deal with this right now.</p><p>"So, anything useful on how the rumors started?" Sabo asked</p><p>"Nah, sorry kids you have to find out yourselves. HAVE FUN!" Garp sounded as he has no care in the world.</p><p>"Well, even though dad said not to, you're letting us?" Law asked</p><p>"Nah, your dad just worries too much. He is a parent though so you can't blame him but be careful. Also, I know you kids will be just fine!" Garp assured.</p><p>"Ok, we'll call you back. BYE!" Garp and Sengoku said their byes and hung up.</p><hr/><p>Law and Sabo went down to study and possibly learn more about the grand line, everyone else was sleeping. Sabo was also writing in his journal about his journey so far, including what he heard from both pirates and marines. The rumors that can lead to Ace's death if they ever found out, the information from one of the files they stole about 500 million berry reward for knowing something and solid enough to help track them down, and how neither their grandfather nor their father knows exactly how those things started. It all pointed to the World Government though, not that they were already targeted but they doubt that these higher-ups know they're the same people.</p><p>On the other hand, they were sure people that are close to them probably still don't know anything about what they have done so far. They hope no one knows about their breakouts and their thievery during the nights. Sabo sighed watching for the night, it was quiet, and was thinking about one other thing he saw on the file.</p><p>Before he and his brothers left the marine base, they found themselves a bunch of files of Bay and her allies. They looked over her file and some other connections to her so they did what they thought was best for her, take the files and destroy them. They only kept her wanted poster afterward and hung it inside of their ship along with some news articles about them and some other interesting articles.</p><p>Next day, the snail starting ringing.</p><p>Puru Puru- Captcha "Yes?" Sabo answered, he grabbed his snail from under his coat.</p><p>"Yes, we're fine. Yes, we're being careful... For the last time of course not... Yeah I know, call you later... Bye," Sabo hung up his snail. </p><p>"Who was that?" Ace asked as he climbed to the crow nest.</p><p>"Well, you know... her. Either she called because we haven't called her yet or because of what we recently did." Sabo said, looking at the shore while Luffy was sitting at the edge of the boat, on a figurehead to be exact. </p><hr/><p>"So, what are we going to do now?" Law asked, waiting for his answer patiently as Sabo looked through his maps and files.</p><p>"Well, there's a place where pirates would buy some food. Or there's a place where slaves are held captive on this island." Sabo pointed out.</p><p>"Let's free some slaves!" Luffy said out loud without a care in a world. Law nodded in agreement, Ace and Sabo looked at each other for one second.</p><p>"Ok, I and Ace will go check on the pirates to see how much we should steal. You and Law can go free the slaves, good luck."</p><p>Luffy and Law saw people wearing those sacks they call clothes, they also all look dirty. Law needed a way for him to get the keys without getting caught but he needed to be sneaky, or he needed a distraction, luckily he had Luffy who was no longer next to him. Luffy's eyes were covered by his hat's shadow as he was walking towards the guards who were keeping the slaves. Luffy cracked his knuckles, and the next thing you know, he punched a guard who was closest to him and started to fight the other guards.</p><p>Once all the guards were knocked out, Law grabbed the keys and started to unlock the chains and cages the slaves were in. They were lucky none of them was a slave to a Celestial Dragon since they don't know how to hide it but burn it with a different mark. Once they were all released of chains, Luffy and Law told them to get out of here and never turn back. The only thing is, more than three-quarters of the freed slaves said they have nowhere or anywhere for that matter to go home to, so instead of letting them run free with a risk of them getting caught again, they took them to their ship.</p><p>Sabo and Ace were successful in stealing their gold and money, they placed everything in their ship as Bepo helped get the sails ready. When Luffy and Law came back with a bunch of freed slaves, Law quickly explained why they took them here so Ace and Sabo helped them to board their ship while the more injured ones were directed to Law's submarine to get a check-up with the help of Shachi and Penguin. </p><p>"Ok, so do all of you know where you lived?" Sabo asked, most of them nodded, some of them didn't.</p><p>"Ok, so then explain to me why you can't return home." Sabo looked around as the villagers talked quietly to each other and let the person who seemed to be the oldest explained.</p><p>"The pirates you freed us from, destroyed our homes, and took us. Some of us do have another place they can go to but most of us aren't that lucky." The old man explained</p><p>"And your name is?" Sabo looked at him.</p><p>"Rayleigh, just Rayleigh." Rayleigh waved off</p><p>"Ok let's see here, I'm going to check the maps so I'll be right back." Sabo left to make calls to Gramps to talk about some of the places people weren't specific about or islands where he's never been to.</p><p>In the meantime, Ace and Luffy decided to take some people at a time to buy some new clothes for all of the slaves. When Law came out of his submarine as it resurfaced for people to go to the ASL ship while some others stayed to heal and stay hidden while others can write down their names and places they lived on another piece of paper. Law said some of them need a lot of rest and medication that they didn't have. Luffy asked what they can do about it and Law said that they have to go to a different island to find some.</p><hr/><p>When the brothers docked at the next island, Ace and Sabo looked around the destroyed village realizing it was worst than the last island they were on, too much violence with no help from either pirates or marines when Sabo asked what's going on, the villagers quickly told them to get inside their house so they won't get caught. As they got inside, the woman answered.</p><p>"Well, we don't have enough money for the World Government to support us, and since there's no marine base nearby and no pirates come here, we try our best to provide for ourselves but there are still bandits here." Luffy was furious, so he did the first thing he thought in mind, defeat those bastards who destroyed this island, Sabo and Ace were right behind him while Law, Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin all attended to help the injured and fix the buildings.</p><p>This island then became a perfect base for the brothers, it's neither connected to Marines or pirates, they can stay as long as they need and train as long needed, Sabo asked the people for their approval and they immediately agreed, after what the brothers did for them and with nothing else to do, of course, they would welcome the kids and even let them have their own house! </p><p>The brothers decided to go somewhere first before any of them starts sailing while Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo stayed behind. They wanted to see if anyone else can help out at the island, they decided to stop by to get supplies from a different island, because going to an island more than once, can put them in danger. When they found an island, they decided to buy some tools, planks, glass, and books, tons of books. They decided to spend all of the money that they've stolen for their island, things were peaceful as Luffy and Law practiced their devil fruit abilities near a waterfall full of giant rocks and tall trees.</p><p>During their training, the reporters got information on the marine base and suspected that Whitebeard had something to do with it first given the circumstances he made an island very close to the marine base making it a possible target to destroy but the graffiti on it says otherwise. It was signed by the 'demon trio' and a new pirate crew called the Heart Pirates, looked like they're working together, people began to become more cautious of all their money, treasure, and food. When the news came out that they were able to infiltrate a marine base, that is when people, even marines and pirates began to panic knowing how difficult it can be to break in and out of the marine base, although the reporters left out that the Vice-Admiral wasn't there but people still panicked. No one knows who they look like, no one knows where exactly they came from, and no one knows how they came together, all they know they have been in Paradise for a bit over a year now planning when to strike next.</p><p>In truth though, the brothers were helping rebuild a village on an isolated island, they were fighting giant wild animals and soon became friends with them. They trained those same wild animals to protect the village while they're gone. Each week the brothers would explore a different island and in the hope to have more money and possibly more materials they can use for their new home island, mostly working on training in jungles and attack people in the dark, they still dine and dash but they haven't need to do that in a while since no one seems to be hostile towards them or anyone.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>To be Continued...</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter: Ace, Luffy, and Sabo meet a Fishman, Law and his small crew helped aid the other pirates that were with the Fishman. Wonder what they're going to do with him during their journey. They wonder if they can trust him or not, wonder who else they might encounter.</p><p>See you in the next chapter and please feel free to give me feedback.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>